


I'm Sorry

by Aether_writes_stories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, a millisecond of smut, like if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_writes_stories/pseuds/Aether_writes_stories
Summary: 'This went on for months and months, and the rumours were getting more and more obscure.'orThere's something going on with Harry and Draco. Nobody understands what, really, but it's sweeter than they think.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> No betas so all mistakes are mine :)  
> This universe does not belong to me and neither do the characters. They belong to JK Rowling only. I only own this fanfic.

It all started one day in 6th year when Malfoy was being particularly irritating. Harry took hold of the other boy’s robes and pinned him against the nearest wall. He leant in so their faces were inches apart and growled, ‘shut it.’  
Malfoy simply looked at him with mild curiosity. Suddenly, the blonde grabbed Harry’s collar and flipped them round so that the raven-haired boy was up against the wall. He whispered, ‘whatever you say, oh mighty Golden Boy.’  
With that, he dropped his hold on the other boys collar and stalked off, throwing a grin over his shoulder for good measure. Harry couldn’t move for at least a minute after.  
. . .

The next time this happened, Harry was as unprepared as he was the last time. Malfoy slammed him against the wall by his shirt lapels and leant in way too close, the boy’s breath hot against his ~~crush’s~~ enemy’s skin. He then turned his face to whisper in Harry’s ear and, like last time, turned and sauntered away. This became a regular occurrence. At any given moment, Mal-Draco would pin him against the nearest wall, door, or staircase, whisper something and walk off. There were theories, of course; the gryffindors were all convinced that Draco was threatening Harry, however the Slytherins idea was a lot closer to the truth. The two boys, when asked by their houses what was going on, neither confirmed nor denied the rumours.

. . .

In actuality, Draco was not threatening Harry. In fact, every time, he would apologise for something he’d done. One week it was, ‘I’m sorry for helping Umbridge find the DA.’ The next it was, ‘I’m sorry for insulting your hair that one time, it’s lovely, really.’ Harry thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. The first few times, Harry had replied with, ‘I forgive you.’ But after a while, he just smiled and nodded. Draco got the message.

. . .

This went on for months and months, and the rumours were getting more and more obscure. At the moment, the most popular one was that Draco was hypnotising the other boy to turn him into an alien to give to Area 51 (of course, it was a 3rd-year muggleborn gryffindor who came up with it.) The stories were not made better by the fact that one time the blonde had accidentally nicked Harry’s ear with his teeth and proceeded from then on to give him a friendly nip on the ear, the shorter teen fighting a reaction every time. After a while, the tips of his ears were covered in marks.  
. . .

One day, however, it was a little different. Draco walked over, as usual, but instead of grabbing the collar of Harry’s shirt, he pinned his hands above his head. Harry looked around frantically for someone to help him, but they were alone in the corridor. Just as he braced himself for the punch that he was convinced was coming, Draco whispered something different.  
‘Your mine now Scarhead, you stole my heart after all.’ He nipped the other boys ear. Before he could stop himself, Harry whimpered.  
It was quiet, but the blonde still heard. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, then he realised, and a cocky grin formed across his face. He let go of Harry’s hands, and instead opted for his red and gold tie, pulling him into a cupboard. Harry stared at Draco, eyes wide, face burning, and only got a second to look at his ~~enemy~~ ~~friend~~ ~~crush~~ before the taller boy softly pressed his lips to Harry’s. His eyes widened even more (if that was possible) and he froze. After a moment, Draco pulled away, looking awkward and, well, scared. But before he had a chance to say anything, Harry was kissing him back, and it was the best thing in the world.  
. . .

About a quarter of an hour later, they were found by a group of slytherins and gryffindors. Their reactions were priceless. Ron’s jaw dropped so low he resembled **The Scream** , Hermione pulled out a muggle camera and started frantically taking photos of them (for research, she insisted), a few Lions actually fainted and Neville had to be held back from running and getting a teacher (why was not known). The slytherins, however, were holding their hands out for Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and Dean, among others, to pile galleons onto them. The two boys in question merely stared into each other’s eyes. Stunning green met beautiful grey, the forest met the storm, and they smiled. They had found each other.  
~fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why the heck I decided to write this but I was up at night planning it and I thought it would be a waste to not put it up. This is also my first AO3 post. Comments are always appreciated and kudos too.  
> Also a reminder that you are beautiful, loved, valued, and if people can't see that, then thats their loss honey :) Love you!


End file.
